Various types of apparatus and methods for installing loose or dense pack fiber insulation that is blown into cavities in building structures before the finished interior walls of the structure are erected are known. For instance, some of these apparatus and methods are described in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,712,347; 5,287,674; 5,819,496; and 6,584,749, which are hereby incorporated herein by this reference for all purposes. The system developed by Ark-Seal International in the 1980s blows fiberglass blowing wool into the cavities between wall studs after covering the entire front of the cavities with air permeable fabric that has been stapled to the front edges of the wall studs. While this system is effective in putting the loose fiber insulation in place between the wall studs, the air permeable fabric then must be covered with a non-permeable sheeting. The application of this non-permeable sheeting involves additional cost in materials as well as the time and labor needed for its application.
By way of background, both FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are useful to get an idea of conventional installation of loose-fill fiberglass or cellulose insulation. FIG. 1 is a schematic representation of one way of introducing this loose-fill insulation into the wall cavity of residential construction. However, more desirably, as shown in FIG. 2, this installation would occur from inside the structure. However, FIG. 2 is a representation of a conventional way of applying foamed insulation rather than loose fill or dense pack insulation that is composed of individual fiberglass fibers or cellulose fibers.